


Соседи

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он бы с удовольствием избавился от своего соседа навсегда, да только сделать это, не превратив его мозг в кипящий супчик, пока не было никакой возможности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соседи

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: У Баки раздвоение личности на него самого и Зимнего солдата. [MORE=читать дальше]Они не особо доверяют друг другу, каждый считает, что это тело принадлежит ему в большей степени, чем другому, у обоих есть претензии к друг другу, но все же они переписываются, чтобы скоординировать действия. (И Баки оставляет рукописные записки в своих блокнотах, а Зимний технологично использует смартфон или другую технику). А потом как-то раз они случайно начинают обсуждать Тони, и оказывается, что им обоим он очень нравится. И сначала оба так ревниво вспыхивают, а потом решают, что тело то у них все равно одно, а если они будут действовать вместе, то быстрее справятся. А потом начинают писать друг другу о том, что у кого в итоге получилось.

Телефон начал трезвонить ровно в три часа после полуночи. Баки приоткрыл один глаз, который тут же заслезился от яркого света экрана, смутно понимая, где он и что вообще происходит.

Вместо простой надписи «Будильник» текст на экране гласил: _«Ничего твоему Стиви не будет»_. Баки отключил звук, отложил телефон и упал лицом в подушку. Это был так себе ответ на просьбу не стрелять в Стива.

Через пять минут раздалась ещё одна противная трель.

_«Хватит ломать МОЮ РУКУ»._

Баки зашипел сквозь зубы, отключая звук.

Прошло ещё пять минут.

_«Пытаясь его спасти»._

И ещё пять.

_«И это очень жалко»._

И ещё.  
_  
«Что ты до сих пор не понял»._

_«Где выключать все будильники»._

_«ОЧЕНЬ»._

_«УБОГО»._

_«БАРНС»._

Баки раздражённо подождал отмеренное Зимним Солдатом время, но тот видимо решил, что сорока минут издевательств вполне должно хватить. Тем более что этих сорока минут точно хватило, чтобы избавить Баки от сна.

Он встал, умыл лицо ледяной водой и прошёл на кухню, мысленно костеря своего соседа по телу от всей души.

Поначалу это пугало.

Баки оказывался в местах, совершенно не помня, как туда пришёл; в компании людей, которых не знал, но которые узнавали его. Это злило и нервировало одновременно. Баки понятия не имел, на что был способен этот человек, так нагло занявший место в его голове, так бесстыдно пользующийся его телом, и опасался, что рано или поздно он захочет вернуться к своим создателями. Поэтому он старался контролировать себя, пытался вычислить тот момент, когда на смену приходит чужая личность, чтобы его предотвратить. А потом, несколько месяцев спустя побега, у него ужасно заболел живот, чего не случалось, даже когда по его жилам не текла усовершенствованная сывороткой кровь. Загадка разрешилась быстро — он нашёл в кармане куртки чек на три сотни евро, которые созданный ГИДРОЙ Зимний Солдат спустил на сладости, и так смеялся, что из глаз потекли слёзы.

В тот день он оставил первое послание, выдрав листок из новой тетради, которую ещё не успел исписать воспоминаниями от корки до корки. И получил с утра нецензурный ответ. С тех пор их переписка продолжалась почти без перерывов, хотя после переезда на базу Мстителей Зимний Солдат ненадолго притих, но потом освоился и возобновил… этот долбанный террор.

Баки подождал, пока сварится кофе, наполнил им очень большую кружку, подаренную ему лично хозяином Башни, после того, как он за две минуты влил в себя содержимое целого кофейника маленькими чашечками.

Хозяин, кстати, судя по шагам за спиной, был лёгок на помине.

— Ты же спать пошёл, — сказал Тони и широко зевнул, отобрав кружку и сделав глоток.

— Эм… — Баки не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Тони, видимо, почувствовал заминку, потому что внимательно взглянул в его лицо и потом даже немного смутился.

— О. Привет, Барнс.

— Привет.

Баки понятия не имел, хочет ли он знать, с каких пор Зимний Солдат и Тони Старк стали коротать вместе вечера. Точнее, знать он хотел, но скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем спросил о таком вслух.

Потому что одно дело догадываться, а другое — услышать, что даже созданный ГИДРОЙ ненастоящий человек внутри его головы для Тони был интереснее, чем он сам.

— Почти четыре… так рано даже кэп не встаёт, — Тони вернул ему кружку и принялся загружать в кофе-машину ещё одну порцию молотого зерна.

— Мне поставили будильник, — буркнул Баки, передёрнув плечами.

Тони покосился на него и прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, а это означало, что…

— Ты знал об этом его плане? — Баки почувствовал себя преданным.

— Догадывался. У него очень выразительное лицо, — Тони фыркнул. — Не обижайся, ты себе даже представить не можешь, что творила Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й. в его возрасте… Да и Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. в своё время тоже меня изрядно поразил. Никакой английской сдержанности, а только бессмысленный и беспощадный бунт.

— Ты говоришь о них, как о людях.

— В каком-то плане они и есть люди, — Тони легко пожал плечами. — Искусственному интеллекту тоже нужно расти, вот они и проходят все стадии в ускоренном порядке. Парню в твоей голове намного сложнее, потому что семьдесят лет ему не давали развиваться, вот он и навёрстывает, как может.

Баки поморщился от этих слов.

Он бы с удовольствием избавился от своего соседа навсегда, да только сделать это, не превратив его мозг в кипящий супчик, пока не было никакой возможности. Так что Баки оптимистично цеплялся за слово «пока» и старался поменьше думать о нём, как о ком-то одушевлённом. А вот Тони, кажется, думал.

— Он меня бесит, — признался Баки.

— Он тоже от тебя не в восторге, — Тони улыбнулся в ответ. — Серьёзно, жалуется с таким чувством, что я впадаю в ностальгию по студенческим годам, когда у всех вокруг были подобные проблемы с родителями.

— Я ему не… родитель, — Баки посмотрел на него с ужасом. — Он же не воспринимает меня своим родителем?

— Он воспринимает тебя, как старикашку, который мешает ему жить, — Тони хмыкнул. — Как по мне, это очень похоже на отношения отцов и детей.

— Потрясающе, — мрачно сообщил ему Баки. — Что у него дальше по плану подросткового бунта? Покрасить волосы? Сделать татуировку?

— Понятия не имею, — рассмеялся Тони. — Но, думаю, для надёжности тебе лучше готовиться к худшему.

***

К такому подготовиться было нельзя.

Баки три раза перечитал пропитанное едкой ревностью послание, в котором ему советовали держаться от Тони подальше, и всё никак не мог поверить в то, что видит. По логике выходило, что его сосед не придумал ничего умнее, чем последовать его примеру и по уши втрескаться в Тони Старка, вот только принимать этот вывод Баки отказывался наотрез.

Поэтому он тоже поступил не очень умно — написал в ответ, что ничему ему не светит, потому что Тони даже внимания на него не обратит.

***

_«Тони сходил со мной на свидание»_ , — гласила размашистая надпись на стекле в ванной неделю спустя.

 _«А Тони в курсе?»_ — приписал Баки снизу.

И получил в ответ двадцать восемь будильников через каждые пять минут.

***

— Эм… Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Тони приподнял бровь и улыбнулся, глядя на деформированный телефон, лежащий перед ним на столе.

— Он сломался, — буркнул Баки.

— О, да, я вижу. Что опять не поделили?

Баки проглотил крутящийся на языке ответ: «Тебя» — и пожал плечами.

— Это неважно.

Тони покачал головой:

— Думаю, Стив с тобой не согласится.

И Баки еле сдержал тяжёлый вздох. Да, Стиву эта ситуация точно не понравится, ему вообще не нравился сосед Баки ещё сильнее, чем ему самому. И нельзя сказать, что это чувство не было взаимным. Всё-таки Стив был и оставался единственным человеком, в которого тот стрелял уже после их побега из ГИДРЫ.

— Ему… как бы это сказать, — Баки поморщился. — Начал нравиться один человек. А я, видимо, не проявил достаточно чуткости.

Тони серьёзно покивал, глядя на него смеющимися глазами.

— Не очень умный поступок с твоей стороны.

— Да как ему вообще может кто-то нравится? — раздосадовано спросил Баки. — Он ведь ненастоящий.

— Ну… у него же твоё тело, — напомнил Тони. — И я поверить не могу, что сейчас приведу эту аналогию, но наш мозг вообще похож на компьютер, только намного, намного мощнее. Обрабатывающая способность мозга человека — сто триллионов операций в секунду, но ты у нас не совсем среднестатистический человек, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что именно в твою голову они умудрились встроить программу искусственного интеллекта. С обычными людьми так бы не получилось, но сыворотка помогла тебе — вам обоим — выжить и начать адаптироваться. Честно говоря, не думаю, что они рассчитывали на такой результат. Если бы Зимний не мог самообучаться и эволюционировать, мы бы до сих пор имели дело с тем бесчувственным роботом, который слепо следовал приказам координатора.

— Но он эволюционирует.

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — А то, что ему кто-то начал нравиться… ну, он подключён к твоему телу, которое стабильно вырабатывает все соответствующие твоему возрасту гормоны.

— Просто чудесно, — Баки закатил глаза. — И что я буду делать, когда объект его симпатий не ответит ему взаимностью?

— Я бы больше волновался, что делать, если ответит. Представляешь, как будет неловко, если вы поменяетесь во время секса?

Баки представил себе — каково будет открыть глаза и обнаружить под собой разгорячённого, тяжело дышащего Тони, почувствовать, как он плотно сжимается на члене и льнёт к нему при каждом толчке; каково будет обнаружить себя с раздвинутыми ногами под ним, ощущая, как он заполняет его собой, — и разом стало жарко, словно огненная волна прошла по всему телу, устремившись вниз.

— Да, — согласился он. — Очень неловко.

***

_«Ненавижу тебя»_ , — прочитал Баки надпись на собственном лбу.

***

— Ой, — у Тони округлились глаза.

— Да… она не смывается, — Баки тяжело вздохнул. Хотя по покрасневшей коже и так было понятно и то, что надпись не смывается, и то, что он пытался изо всех сил.

— Прости.

Бровь Баки сама собой поползла вверх.

— За что? Намекаешь, что это твоих рук дело?

Тони прикусил губу и покачал головой.

— Нет, но косвенно я этому поспособствовал. Сказал ему, что между нами не может быть никаких отношений, потому что это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Кстати, мог бы и намекнуть, что это я ему нравлюсь.

Баки смутился:

— Я не думал, что он признается. 

— Барнс, я же тебя предупреждал, — Тони хмыкнул. — Ф.Р.А.Й.Д.Е.Й., детка, найди мне действенный способ удаления перманентного маркера с кожи.

— Интернет предлагает несколько вариантов, босс, — тут же отозвалась она, раскрыв несколько страниц рядом с ними. Баки подавил желание отшатнуться и напомнил себе, что в этом нет ничего пугающего. 

— И что теперь он будет делать? 

— Переживёт. Это простая влюблённость, — Тони отвёл глаза, — он же эволюционирует, так что, чтобы понять её бессмысленность, много времени ему не понадобится.

И у Баки возникло пугающее чувство, что говорит он не о любви в целом, а именно о себе. Что бессмысленно влюбляться в него.

— Ну да, — сказал он, хмурясь.

— Это быстро пройдёт, — странным голосом пообещал Тони, а потом словно взял себя в руки. — Так, что тут у нас… Барнс, ты пользуешься салфетками для снятия макияжа? Должен, у меня же есть фотки, где ты со смоки айс. Нет?

Баки вздохнул.

***

_«Если мы хотим Тони, нам нужно действовать заодно»._

Он оставил послание в открытом на нужной странице блокноте, надеясь, что его сосед уже достаточно хорошо соображает, чтобы понять — только объединившись, они смогут добиться результата.

_«Я уже признался. Твой ход»._

***

— Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание. И он тоже хочет, — повторил Баки. — Нет ничего страшного, если мы поменяемся в процессе, раз мы оба этого хотим.

Тони смотрел на него, не мигая, и от этого становилось немного страшно.

— Я очень хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, — в третий раз начал он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Но Тони молчал, Баки нервничал и пытался заполнить паузу словами. — Мы оба тебя хотим. В смысле, свидания с тобой. И тебя тоже, конечно. И… Боже, Старк, останови меня сейчас.

— Я понял, — наконец сказал Тони.

— Если ты против, просто скажи. Чёрт, да ни один нормальный человек не захочет идти куда-то с двумя парнями в одном теле. Чёрт. Прости. Давай сделаем вид, что…

— Я тоже хочу.

— Ты… 

Тони передёрнул плечами.

— Ну, для одного человека меня вечно оказывалось слишком много, — усмехнулся он. — Может хоть так будет в самый раз.

— Будет, — пообещал ему Баки, чувствуя, как стало легче дышать, — Старк… как ты относишься к поцелуям до первого свидания?

Тони рассмеялся. И потянулся к нему.

***

_«Мы договорились на утренний секс. И Тони сказал, что совершенно не против проснуться уже в процессе, так что… Почему ты всё ещё стоишь и что-то читаешь?»._

Привыкнуть к такому было не сложно.


End file.
